Là où se cachent les légendes
by Fenice
Summary: Harry se réveille en sursaut. Où estil ? Que faitil là ? Ecrit en attendant le tome 7. One shot.


Voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit le 30 juillet, en attendant le colis de en sachant bien que c'était n'importe quoi...

Mais comme Vert puis Alixe m'ont fait l'honneur de bien aimer et d'insister pour que je le poste... Comme je traîne une ou deux idées depuis bien longtemps maintenant... Je partage avant vous !

PS: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, inutile de demander, je ne vous dirai pas si je suis tombée juste ou non !

**Là où se cachent les légendes**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avec un sentiment d'urgence. Jamais il aurait dû dormir, jamais. Il devait...Il aurait dû... Quoi déjà ? - Se battre, oui voilà, se battre avec Voldemort, c'est ça qu'il aurait dû être en train de faire. Son coeur approuva, avec de longs et puissants coups contre ses côtes. Il se souvint d'un labyrinthe souterrain, c'était confus. Il ne savait plus comment et pourquoi il s'y serrait trouvé. Mais il pouvait encore entendre Ron lui souffler qu'il le couvrait et l'écho terrifiant de ses propres pas sur des dalles de pierre. C'était froid et sombre, il lui semblait bien qu'il se déplaçait au simple éclat de sa baguette et qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait sa cicatrice le lançait plus encore. _Sa cicatrice..._ Et là, elle ne le lançait plus du tout, et il se trouvait dans un endroit lumineux et plutôt chaud !

Il s'assit, prudemment, un peu comme s'il s'attendait à être empêché par des liens, physiques ou magiques. Mais rien de l'arrêta. Une fois assis, la lumière l'entourait toujours mais pourtant il n'aurait rien pu dire de ce qui l'entourait. Il frissonna en imaginant Voldemort en train de l'observer caché derrière ce brouillard lumineux. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains à ses yeux et fut surpris d'y trouver ses lunettes. Pourtant il voyait trouble. Contre toute logique, il essaya donc de les retirer et fut surpris de voir nettement, bien plus nettement que jamais dans sa vie.

Un petit rire soudain salua cette découverte. Un rire qui le figea car ça faisait presque trois deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Sirius ? » chuchota-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, Harry, je suis là. Je me demandais quand tu allais me remarquer – pas qu'il y ait tant de choses que ça à regarder en plus ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeilœil rapide autour de lui et ne put que donner raison à Sirius : il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce blanche à part le lit sur lequel il était allongé et le fauteuil de cuir rouge sur lequel était assis son parrain. Ce dernier était exactement comme dans son souvenir – les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, non qu'on vieillisse beaucoup en trois deux ans, mais pourtant...

« Tu es un rêve ? » l'interrogea Harry suspicieux.

De nouveau le rire.

« Non, pas un rêve, Harry, je suis Sirius, ton bon vieux parrain. »

« Vraiment, mais... comment ? » commença Harry.

« On aura tout le temps pour les comment », le coupa Sirius. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire un tour ? »

Il désigna une porte dans le mur. Si on avait demandé à Harry, il n'aurait pas pu jureré qu'elle était là l'instant d'avant. Seulement, nul ne lui demandait, et il n'avait pas très envie d'entendre Sirius se moquer de lui une nouvelle fois. C'était une autre chose étrange ; jamais avant le rire de Sirius ne lui avait paru aussi inquiétant – désespéré parfois, mais inquiétant jamais. Un peu honteux de son malaise – n'aurait-il pas dû lui sauter dans les bras plutôt ? -, il regarda son parrain à la dérobée : Sirius s'était levé et s'était approché à grandes enjambées puissantes de la porte.

« Allez », commanda-t-il, impérieux, la main sur la poignée.

C'est une ruse de Voldemort, ce n'est pas Sirius, c'est... c'est encore une de ces monstruosités dont il a le secret, décida brusquement Harry. Sirius ne pouvait être là. Il était…, il était tombé derrière le voile depuis près de trois deux ans... Et tous, tous ceux à qui il avait posé la question, avaient répété qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir.

« Sirius... Dis-moi... dis-moi quelque chose que seuls toi et moi pourrions savoir... », demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi !? Tu me prends pour qui, un Inféri ? » aboya son parrain.

« Non, non », plaida Harry en pensant le contraire. « Mais, mets-toi à ma place.. ça fait trois deux ans que... que... - Je sais, c'était de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute, et tu as raison de m'en vouloir », continua Harry, changeant de sujet sans réellement l'avoir décidé, comme si ses remords avaient attendu depuis trois anstout ce temps un moment comme celui-là.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Harry », l'interrompit Sirius soudain beaucoup plus gentil.

« Mais... »

« Si Dumbledore t'avait fait entièrement confiance... Si j'avais écouté mes amis... Si, Harry... Avec des si... »

Les mains de Sirius, en dessinant des cercles de plus en plus écartés dans l'espace, semblaient indiquer l'ampleur des possibles.

« Bien sûr, mais... »

« Et que fais-tu de ma maudite excitation qui m'a fait sous-estimer mon adversaire ? » objecta Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût envers lui même.

« Sans moi, tu ne serais jamais venu ! » affirma sauvagement Harry. Il avait passé des nuits à se le répéter, c'était pour lui une vérité aussi indiscutable que l'existence de la magie.

« Et tu me préférerais vivant mais en cage ? » contra Sirius, dégoulinant de sarcasme.

L'air manqua à Harry – comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Qui l'avait défendu bec et ongles cette année où tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient s'accorder à le critiquer ? Qui l'avait pleuré des nuits entières ?

« Pour une fois, pour la deuxième fois depuis Halloween 1981, j'ai pris une décision, Harry », reprit son parrain, à peine moins véhément. « C'était une connerie, je te l'accorde, une de plus - As-tu déjà réfléchi aux nombres de mauvaises décisions que j'avais prises dans ma vie, Harry ? -, mais c'était la mienne. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, rencontra le regard sévère de Sirius et décida de se taire. Pour l'instant au moins, il ne le contredirait pas.

« Bon, on va le faire ce tour ? » demanda Sirius plus gentiment une fois qu'il se fut convaincu que Harry n'insisterait pas.

« J'attends... j'attends toujours ma question », lui rappela timidement son filleul, persuadé qu'il allait au devant d'une nouvelle explosion. Mais Sirius inclina simplement la tête et constata sur un ton amusé :

« Tu lâches pas hein ? T'as raison. Une question... hum... Demande-moi donc le menu que tu m'avais amené dans les grottes derrière Pré-au-Lard – je doute que je me trompe dans le compte des cuisses de poulet ! »

Le simple choix de la question accrocha un large sourire aux lèvres de Harry. Sirius ne s'y trompa pas :

« Ça va ? Rassuré ? »

« Je crois, oui », reconnut Harry en sautant sur ses pieds. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, ce que Sirius faisait là, mais aller voir serait toujours un bon commencement.

D'abord, ils traversèrent d'autres couloirs, tous blancs, lumineux, sans que Harry puisse comprendreexpliquer d'ailleurs d'où venait la lumière.

« Tu te repères comment ? » finit-il par demander.

« Oh, ça y est, tu en as assez des couloirs ? », demanda son parrain avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il faisait une blague connue de lui seul. Il fit un geste de la main et les murs disparurent, remplacés par des près d'un vert brillant sous un soleil printanier.

« Que... comment ? » balbutia Harry, sidéré.

Les derniers mois, en entrant de plein pied dans la guerre contre Voldemort, il avait l'impression d'avoir appris plus de choses qu'en six ans d'instruction magique. Des tas de choses utiles, des tas de choses dangereuses, beaucoup interdites. Ça avait clairement repoussé ce qu'il tenait pour les limites de la magie – la magie blanche, codifiée et livresque qu'on pouvait apprendre à Poudlard. Mais là, ça dépassait ce qu'il avait pu voir Dumbledore accomplir au plus profond de la grotte de Voldemort, ce que Bill avait pu lui enseigné sur comment briser des sorts, ou Lupin sur la lutte contre les créatures du mal. C'était comme si on pouvait impunément et gratuitement plier l'univers avec son imagination – et le fondement même de ce que Harry avait appris pendant ces derniers mois était que rien, aucun acte magique, blanc ou noir, n'était gratuit. Tout se payait.

Mais son parrain se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil, toujours moqueur et bifurqua brusquement, mettant visiblement le cap vers une haie d'arbres au loin. Harry ravala sa question ; il aurait parié que Sirius n'y aurait pas répondu.

Ils entendirent bientôt des voix, graves de timbres mais enjouées, des éclats d'eau, avant de voir deux baigneurs qui se rafraîchissaient dans une eau limpide. Deux baigneurs dont les chevelures argentés et les corps lourds et nus contrastaient étrangement avec leur principale activité : faire des ricochets.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui, pour la première fois depuis son réveil sembla un instant hésité.

« Albus... » finit-il par dire en se tournant vers les baigneurs.

Le plus grand des deux hommes se retourna vivement vers eux. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais ses yeux étaient bleus et vifs comme dans les meilleurs souvenirs de Harry.

« Noël, il s'est réveillé ! »

Le deuxième homme se retourna et jaugea Harry des pieds à la tête.

« Je le voyais plus grand. »

Comme Sirius et Dumbledore avaient l'air de s'alarmer de ce commentaire, l'homme précisa :

« Ça fait tellement d'années que je ne lui ai pas apporté de cadeaux... je le pensais plus vieux ! »

Harry en eut brusquement assez que tout le monde sauf lui sache de quoi il en retournait.

« Ça fait bien des années vous savez que j'ai appris à rien attendre de personne », il explosa, « Le père Noël n'a jamais été particulièrement généreux avec moi, vous savez ! »

L'homme en face de lui grimaça

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire », il marmonna en baissant les yeux et en lançant son dernier galet dans l'eau comme pour trouver une contenance.

« Vous voulez dire que... » Il ne pouvait pas être en face du père Noël ! C'était Voldemort qu'il devait affronter pas... une vieille légende.

« Il fait trop chaud pour le bonnet rouge dont les Moldus m'ont affublé », lança l'homme étonnamment pusillanime. À moins que ce soit à force de fréquenter des enfants, songea Harry avant de repousser toute réflexion sur le sujet – il n'allait pas commencer à y croire en plus !

« Je suis content de te revoir Harry », déclara alors Dumbledore comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

« Encore que nous aurions préféré que ça arrive plus tard, non ? » l'interrompit Sirius l'air de maintenir à grand-peine une profonde colère.

« Plus tard, il... il n'aurait peut-être... pas pu nous rejoindre », objecta Dumbledore d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous rejoindre où ? » demanda Harry.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent longtemps comme si personne ne souhaitait réellement lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Sirius finalement soupira et murmura :

« Là où se cachent les légendes, Harry. »

La tête de Harry lui tourna, l'air lui manqua, mais il finit par articuler :

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai échoué ? Que..je suis...mort ? »

Une grande bourrade dans le bras le secoua.

« Eh Harry, faut te réveiller ! »

« Sois doux avec lui », protesta la voix d'Hermione.

« Harry, mon vieux, Il est arrivé, va falloir y aller ! »

« Quoi !? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était de nouveau dans le brouillard – un brouillard sombre cette fois juste coupé par deux flashs de baguette.les halos de deux baguettes.

« Donne-lui ses lunettes », intervint de nouveau la voix d'Hermione.

Harry sentit les branches sur ses mains et s'en saisit. En posant les lunettes sur son nez, il distingua une grotte sombre et un campement précaire.

« Il est arrivé » répéta Ron en réprimant avec difficulté un petit frisson. « Hermione et moi, on l'a vu descendre. »

« Il est seul », ajouta la jeune fille, nerveuse elle aussi.

Des bribes revinrent : l'information passée par Rogue et répétée par un Lupin partagé entre l'envie d'y croire et sa méfiance envers l'ancien Maître de potions ; les vérifications de Bill et Hermione sur la possibilité que Voldemort connaisse cet ancien labyrinthe celte et le juge apte à abriter le dernier des Horcrux ; la reconnaissance effectuée par Tonks et Shacklebolt... leur arrivée nocturne ; les tours de garde en attendant l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui seul pouvait les conduire à ce qu'ils recherchaient...

« C'est le moment alors », marmonna Harry.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent à la dérobée

« En tout cas faut pas traîner », commenta la seconde.

Le premier haussa les épaules mais se leva, comme pour montrer l'exemple, et commenta sur un ton qu'il aurait sans doute voulu enjoué :

« Comme s'il y avait un moment pour entrer dans la légende ! »


End file.
